dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Passplant
The caster of this spell can teleport between trees. Original D&D ''Passplant'' The spell first appeared in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, for the druid. * 'Spell Level '''5 The caster travels from one tree to another of the same species within 48". The tree must be alive, and be large enough to hold the caster, and if there's not a tree of the same species in range, the caster then emerges from the tree through which they intended to pass. Various species of trees have an effect on the range as follows: * Ash, Yew (no effect) * Oak (+12") * Linden, Elm (-12") * Other deciduous tree (-18") * Coniferous tree (-24") ''Transport via Plants The spell first appeared in Supplement 3: Eldritch Wizardry, for the druid. * 'Spell Level '''6 The caster travels from one plant to any other plant that the caster is familiar with (seen or heard about). If the destination plant is not alive, the spell fails, and the caster emerges from the plant they entered on their next turn. There is a 20% chance that the spell has an error (as in teleportation), in which case, the caster emerges from some other species of plant, which might be far away from the destination desired. If the caster desires, they can stay in the plant they enter instead of transporting from it, for up to 24 hours, observing everything around them with their own senses, and the plant's. The spell can be used only once per day. AD&D ''Pass Plant Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The tree touched in the casting of this spell becomes a portal to another tree of the same type somewhere else. The caster enters the target, and emerges from another living tree big enough for the caster to pass through in range. The caster can remain in the recieving three for up to 1 round/level, or they can remain in the original tree if there is no recieving tree for them. If the caster is in the tree when it is chopped or burned down, the caster dies along with the tree. The range of the teleportation varies based on the type of tree the caster is entering and exiting. *Oak: 60" *Ash: 54" *Yew: 48" *Elm: 42" *Linden: 36" *other deciduous: 30" *other conifer: 24" *other: 18" Transport via Plants Debuted in the Player's Handbook as a druid spell. The caster of this spell can teleport between two living large plants. The destination plant must be familiar to the caster, but the caster can also name a general distance and direction and the spell will find a destination plant near the location for arrival. There is a 20% chance (-1%/level) for error with the spell, causing it to transport the caster to some other plant within 1d100 miles of the destination. If the destination plant is dead, the caster does not move from the entrance plant, but they must leave that plant within 24 hours. If the tree that the caster is in dies with the caster inside, the caster dies as well. Category:Spells Category:OD&D Spell Category:Level 5 Spell Category:Druid Spell Category:Level 6 Spell Category:Transmutation Spell